Scare
by Tribble Master
Summary: Spock makes drugs in his room. Sucks to be the crew, ther're halluciegenic and in the air vent. Man that bites. So now Kirk, thinks he's getting beat up, Spock can't find a shread of logic, and a tribble's worst fear is revailed. Please reviw, story now c
1. The gas

_It was in water… hot water. Bubbles surrounded him, suffocating him. It felt it's life slipping away as it slowly screamed._

Spock stared at the lobster in the tank. It let out a screech and stopped moving. It was unconscious. The shot had worked. This new invention of his was **perfect**. Battle would be so much simpler with one use of his new toxin. He was about to continue experiments when the intercom beeped.

"Spock here."

"Spock, sir," Uhura said, "The captain would like your presence on the bridge."

Spock sighed and acknowledged the message. He looked around his room before leaving. Inwardly he hated to leave everything in his room, but he wanted to keep it a secret. As he left he tripped and grasped onto a tables edge, shaking it slightly.

Shrugging he left the room without noticing that one of the chemicals had tipped over.

On the bridge the Captain explained that he wanted to get something from his room and would be right back. Spock took the comm for him.

o-o-o-o

On his way to his room Kirk passed Spock's room. He didn't notice the gass unfurling from underneath the door.

He got what he wanted and quickly returned.

o-o-o-o

_Author Notes: Thanks for the comments, the **constructive **criticism really helped. Will update soon, ( Also, worst fears induced by the fears are in italics. Thank you! _


	2. Scared

_Uhura turned to Kirk. "Screw this," she yelled attacking at full force. She punched kicked and screamed. Sulu laughed and pulled out a fencing sword, flashing it menacingly. Spock looked on for a moment, then he pulled out his own weapon, a phaser. Each crew member was pulling out their weapon of choice in a full frontal mutiny assault. "You're losing command Captain!" Chekhov screeched with glee. From his multiple wounds Kirk let out a blood curdling death scream. One of despair and lost hope, there was no chance for survival… _

On the bridge Kirk screamed in pure terror, his body jerked violently, and then he passed out. Uhura called the doctor to sickbay. Spock rushed to his side, and Sulu spun to see around. In the last five minutes nothing of any relevance had happened, then this. Kirk just screamed and fainted. A medical team cam and escorted the Captain away.

Leaving Sulu in charge Spock also left the bridge to go to his quarters. Inside he saw a huge mess and for a second his emotional façade recede while he frowned. One of his experiments had exploded setting off a chain reaction. This included releasing his newest experiment into the air vents. He pounded his fist on the table, and then began a frantic search for his notes.

McCoy was also having his own problems in sickbay- he was just more vocal. His accent was in full swing as he swore at the staff. Several crewmen were already in bed, and now the captain. They all had the same symptoms; a soaring pulse rate, and a coma. Simply there body was in panic state, but what the doctor knew was that it can only stay like this for so long until the heart collapses. It was like they were having a nightmare. A really, really, bad nightmare.

Just then Spock came in. "Unless your unconscious, I can't deal with you right now Spock!" The doctor snapped.

He shouted this as two more crewmen were brought in. "But, doctor," Spock calmly said," I know what this is."

That got his attention. "YOU KNOW? WELL ? SPIT IT OUT!" He was rushing around like mad to attend to everyone.

"A synthetic toxin. I was experimenting with it as a possible weapon for the Federation, then this morn-"

"YOU CREATED IT? Do you have a cure yet?" He paused to digest this.

"I'm working on it," Spock said this while holding out a jar of the experimental liquid. It was a clear sliver, murky and dangerous.

Just then the pulse above a red-shirt beeped; it was reaching over 240 beats per minute.

"Give it to me you pointy eared Vulcan."

"I warn you though, doctor, it is like the flu vaccine; it'll get worse before better."

"Well he's dying anyway!" McCoy said as he grabbed it and inserted into his hypo. He then rushed over and injected it into the red-shirt.

Spock's face fell as he looked on. Experiment cure one was a failure, and it was only so long before everyone else would be gone.

**T O B E C ON T I N U E D … **

**

* * *

**

This is based off an episode of _Smallvile_ please review! Also, here is the disclaimer for the whole story: none of the characters are mine, bla bla bal, you get it. Anyway ta ta! Hopw you like that for a first chapter!


	3. So close and yet so far

Spock had taken his notes to the lab. There he downloaded them onto the computer. Other scientists were working on the cure with him in the lab. He kept the originals to himself. He grumbled at them as he re-read them again.

o-o-o-o

Meanwhile McCoy was working to keep the patients under control. The padd in his hand counted a death toll of twenty so far. Kirk's heartbeat was starting to increase. Most of the patient's nightmares were increasing, too. Just then a tribble crawled in.

Before the tribble was completely through the door, images swirled before him and he was on pavement.

_It was cold, all around him. Paws scrapped the asphalt, and tongues licked their lips. The dogs were about licking for a new chew toy and something fuzzy and squeaky like a tribble- yeah, that fit the bill…Out of sheer terror the tribble screamed._

McCoy looked down as he heard a meep of terror. "Ah, hell no," he said as he picked up the unconscious tribble.

o-o-o-o

Just then Scotty burst in on the bridge. "I dunna know if ya realize this lad," Scotty began addressing Sulu, "But most uh de red-shirts are engineers! And so well, my babies aren't being cared for!"

For Scotty this was a nightmare. Things were slowly turning into chaos. Without anyone keeping the engines in check, well, at this rate things weren't pretty.

o-o-o-o

Spock looked over his tattered piece of notebook paper once more. Suddenly something clicked. Grabbing his eraser he rubbed furiously. He scribbled the correct formula. The chemicals he needed were in sickbay. Once mixed they needed to be heated to two hundred and sixty degrees Kelvin and cool. It would take at least two hours before it could even be attempted. His eyes widened and he ran towards the sick bay. Ran, ran fast, ran hard, and ran quickly.

o-o-o-o

On the bridge Uhura was trying to hail any other ships for help. Anyone with science background was needed. Suddenly she looked around.

_She heard white noise. The frequencies buzzed at an unearthly volume. Suddenly she was on hot sands and her hands were cuffed. A federation building was in rubble before her. The idea of everyone working together was in ruins. From behind her she heard footsteps and cruel laughter. She turned around a screamed…_

Sulu rushed to her side. He cradled her limp form whilecarring her to sickbay. In the turbo lift he whispered in her ear, "I don't know if you realize this but…but… I love you."

He kissed her.

o-o-o-o-o

Spock nearly collided with Sulu as he rushed into sickbay. "I've got –"

His words cut off as everything went black in Spock's vision. He stood ridged for a moment. McCoy turned around to see Spock crumple to the floor and scream. McCoy looked to the ceiling as if to say _why me god? _Spock thrashed for a moment then laid perfectly still. He had his palm in a fist.

_Can you imagine an orb? A spiraling 3-D orb and in the middle of it was Spock. The walls around him were numbers and symbols. A perfectly logical problem that he could solve… or so he thought. His brow furrowed as he found he couldn't concentrate. "Spock!" someone yelled. He snapped to attention on the bridge. He was glad that it was only a nightmare but then the whole ship was in trouble. Kirk gave him a look as he pointed to the view screen. Ships of every kind surrounded them. There must be a logical solution! There must! But he couldn't think of any. He telepathically called to his parents. But in this hour of his need they denied him help. And no logical solution was in sight. "Spock." He turned just as the crew turned into their true forms: Klingons, Orions, Tholins, each more deranged than the next. His parents showed up to, just to encourage this act by the crew. He was betrayed! All seemed lost but to his left the captain stood next to him. The two of them could win out he hoped. He was still trying to think desperately but he couldn't think straight. He couldn't, nothing logical could help. Pleading he turned to the captain. To his horror Kirk was slowing reveling himself as the worst of all…_

_Spock was betrayed on all sides. And although it was not logical he desperately screamed as they all began to grin fiendishly…_

McCoy un-balled Spock's fist and cursed at the Vulcan script on the crumpled piece of paper. Shaking his head he turned towards to incoming yewomans. Under his breath he cursed, "so close, and yet so far…"

o-o-o-TO BE CONTINUED-o-o-o

(please review, did i do good with the worst fears? I will update soon with another chapter! also none of the characters are mine)

_And do smile on. ( _


	4. His death and no redemption so it seems

_The assault in his body was harsh and ruthless. He tried protecting himself. Luckily in front of his vision were the notes. The notes that held his cure. But to his horror they slowly began to burn in front of his vision..._

"Dammit Spock," McCoy shook his head. It was two hours since he had fallen unconscious. The doctor had left the crumpled piece of paper on the side of the science officer's bed. Spock groaned for a moment and his pulse increased. "Oh no Spock!" McCoy said anxiously.

The heart can only take such a high pulse. And right now Spock was _very _high. McCoy rushed to his side trying any thing he could to keep the Vulcan alive. Suddenly the pulse rate went flat. McCoy's eyes widened. "Shit!" he screamed. Spock was now officially the 30th person to die. Unfortunately he died with a secret, the cure. Of all the scientists at work the one who knew the cure; Spock, had to die.

Cursing under his breath, he turned around to attend to others when he heard a loud gasp from behind him. Spock sat straight up drenched in sweat. "Doctor…" he gasped. "I'm feeling... fatigued."

"HOLY CRAP!" The doctor ran to his side. He gave him a stimulant hypo. Quizzically he said, "Spock, I know you're tired but, if you came out of this then can I take a blood test?"

Spock shook his head. He waved his hand in a gesture that said no, and threw back the covers. He grabbed his notes and turned to the doctor, "I've got … I've got to get the chemicals… make the cure…."

Feebly Spock pushed aside the doctor and ran to the lab. McCoy watched with his mouth agape.

o-o-o-o

Two hours later Kirk's heart beat was elevating. Dangerously so. The cure was ready. McCoy stood over the captain. He turned to Spock, "You sure this is going to work?"

Spock shook his head, "Doctor there is an 89.654 percent chance that it will work. It's like the flu vaccine…it will get worse before it gets better."

McCoy glared, "Well? Should we test it on someone?"

"That is agreeable. But do we choose?"

McCoy held up the hypo and watched it glint in the light. He turned toward Spock, his face gave a look that said _there is no choice. _The doctor ejected it into his arm just as Kirk's pulse elevated once more.

Spock held his breath and with out realizing it shredded thenotes in his hand. _"This had better work,"_ he mumbled between clenched teeth.

The doctor screamed and fell to the floor.


	5. The Mourge of friends

His head hurt as he looked up.

The doctor was in sickbay. And currently it was more of a morgue. Spock was motionless on the floor. The captain's body jerked and then fell flat. There was a resounding beep as several more heart monitors went dead.

Doctor Leonard McCoy turned around quickly to reach for his tools.

"Helllppp…meeee…pleasseeeee…." Spock pleaded from the floor. His skin was sunken in and pulled tight against his sharp cheekbones. His eyebrows furrowed as he begged. He reached up and grabbed McCoy's wrist.

To the doctor's horror it disintegrated as well as all of the Vulcan's body. Shaking the dust of the former first officer off his wrist he looked around once more for his hypo. Any thing would work at the moment, but he had to do_ something _before **_everyone _**died.

He scanned the room again with his eyes: his medical instruments were no were on board the ship. Then he paused for a moment and looked over at the deceased captain once more. He gasped at what he saw.

Kirk sat straight up. His body was decaying, and his eyes were alight with the very fires of hell. He held out his hand beckoning the doctor, "Come, closer, yessss…."

Spock's voice drifted about in the air vents, "Fear us, and join…"

Heavy breathing from lifeless corpses was all around him. Some had jell oozing from there eyes and some had arms so twisted they were definitely broken.

His heart was pumping, his blood was rushing. In his ignorance, in his lack of capability he had let them all die. Reborn as the dead zombies they came to kill him just as he had let them die.

And, I mean, how can you kill over 400 dead people out to kill you?

Suddenly Uhura snuck up behind him and swung at him with a heavy club. He turned around dazed. Shaking, he raised a hand to the back of his head and felt blood. Kirk giggled as he took a mace and sung it at Bone's stomach. Everyone laughed at the dying doctor and while falling into unconsciousness he screamed.

He had heard each of them scream before as they had died, but now he screamed. None matched his shriek, shrill, horrifying cry of despair and lost cause.

o-o-o-o-o

The memories were buzzing in his head. He couldn't shake the felling that something was wrong. However when the blackness cleared he awoke and saw two familiar eyes. Half dazed he looked up.

"Spock?"

(A/N Next chapter, Spock's POV of what happened. Will be longer and poswsibly an ending! He he...FYI, some of this should be in Italics, if you know what I mean.)


	6. Awaken!

Spock reached down to help the unconscious doctor to sickbay. Bones was shaking widely, and Spock reached down his hand to help. The doctor grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. It held strong but after a moment it withered and fell limp next to the doctor's now still form. Spock stared as the doctor suddenly sat up with his eyes bulging. The doctor looked at him and said, "Spock?" after a breath he muttered, "Now that's what I call getn' a taste of your own medicine!"

Spock helped him to his feet letting out a sigh. "I'm glad to see you in good health doctor."

Their moment of success was interrupted as the Captain's heart rate went critical, his heart was about to go out. Spock rushed to get more bottles of the cure he had made. He handed it to the Doctor. Trembling, McCoy injected it into the captain.

Kirk's body convulsed for a moment before he was completely rigid. Beeeeeeep, the heart monitor was faint. Suddenly, Kirk sat straight up and screamed, "NOT AGAIN!"

He panted before he realized his nightmare was over.

To Be Continued….

(_after math and ending possibly next, but I am out of state and babysitting at my Uncle's place so sue, buty man they got good good 45s here! Also thanks for the NICE reviews!) _


	7. Sorry, Spock the LSD has to go

Kirk grabbed his left arm to make it stop twitching at the sight of McCoy's hypo. He looked up bewildered for a moment. "What…what happened?"

He was breathing heavily. Spock looked at him. "Captain…no, actually there's no time to explain," turning to McCoy he continued, "Doctor, quickly, we must administer the rest of the cure."

McCoy nodded. He started to refill his hypo when he whirled and grabbed Spock's arm. "Look, Spock, some, no actually, a lot of people, are unconscious and didn't have a chance to get to sickbay. For all we know we could be the only ones alive on this ship. If we go around one by one, a lot more people **will **die…"

As if he understood Spock mumbled, "The air vents."

"Exactly." They booth stared at each other for a moment then turned towards putting the cure through the air vents. Several minutes later McCoy went toward the back. He returned with three mask like items. "Here, Spock, Jim, take these, they'll let you breathe without inhaling the cure. We don't need to relive this _thing_ again. I put a timer on the cure; it'll go off in one minute."

Still some-what dazed, Kirk nodded and put the mask on as Spock did the same. They looked twoards the unfurling red somke from the air vents and hoped.They could hear the respunding scream of surprise from the crew members out in the hall.

As the gas was shut off McCoy turned twoards his friends smiling. "Well," he shurgged, "here's the question of the night: what's your worst night mare?"

o-o-o-o

Kirk heard the full story from Spock over a warm dinner on the cafeteria. Shocking as it was, he didn't really have the energy to repermand his first officer for holding illegaly experiments...among other things.It was late at night, he rubbed his head, and said, "Well, thanks Spock, and g'night…see ya on the morning shift?"

He went to his quarters, sat down on his bed and started to think. It was so very_ real_, but he shook his head and tried going to sleep. The images surged through him, leaving no room for a restful sleep.

Meanwhile, in his own quarters, Spock couldn't quite get down to deep mediation. The images of illogic kept haunting him. He even tried lying down, on a bed no less, for a more human try at resting.

Uhura, in her room, hugged to Sulu closer, before shutting her eyes again.

This continued through much of the ship. They all had quite a scare. And it would be a while before they could forget their nightmares.

o-o-o-o

By the next morning the ship was shaken, slightly nervous, but normally running. There were a lot less red shirts due to test cures 1- 12. The morning bridge crew circles under their eyes, McCoy was up there to give them all stimulants.

"Ruff night?" he joked, although circles were very much apparent under his eyes.

"Yeah, ha ha Bones." Some what paranoid around the bridge's occupants, Kirk turned to Spock. "Well I guess no one can be affected any more, but Spock, what did you do with that…that disease?"

"I destroyed it Captain, it was only logical."

Kirk sighed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness for logic," he mumbled sinking into his chair.

o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in the science officer's room a small amount of smoke frothed from the top of the container carefully locked in a secret compartment. Small and grey, a frightening gas was locked inside. A warning label was tapped to it's side to caution the curious gazer.

It's destruction was nearly impossible: it _was_ a gas. Who knew what it would do in the vacuum of space? Until a demise was available, here it would lie dormant.

After all, who has to know?

o-o-o-o **_T H E _**o-o-o **_E N D _**o-o-o-o


End file.
